1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car-mounted video displaying apparatus provided within a car to provide the driver or the like with various kinds of information.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, cars have been provided with a display for improving the inhabitability and driving operation.
Such a display has as one object, to provide the driver of the car with various kinds of information and is preferrably embedded in such a front surface facing the driver's seat, such as the console box surface or dashboard surface or within this dashboard.
However, generally in such surfaces, other parts are arranged, such as a radio or stereo set and such various other apparatus as a ventilator grill of an air conditioner. Therefore, in a case where the above mentioned display is formed of a CRT (cathode ray tube), it will be difficult to secure the.
Therefore, for example, in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 282139/1986 is disclosed an art wherein a slider slidable toward the near side (toward the driver) is provided within the above mentioned console box and a liquid crystal display is housed within the slider. This liquid crystal display is formed to be of dimensions within the DIN (Deutsche Industrie Norm), is connected on the near side (driver's seat side) with the above mentioned slider at the near side end so as to be rotatable through a hinge and is provided on the upper surface with a liquid crystal display part.
As required, the slider is pulled out, the liquid crystal display is raised on the front side (the side opposite the driver's seat side) and the angle is fixed by a bendable stay provided on the back surface of the above mentioned liquid display.
However, according to this art, when raising the liquid crystal display, first of all, the slider must be pulled out to be above the length of the liquid crystal display and the operation is complicated.
Also, for example, in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 283374/1988 is disclosed an art wherein the slider is connected at the near side end with the above mentioned liquid crystal display at the front side end through a hinge.
That is to say, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a console box 1 is provided with a housing part 2 which is provided slidably with a slider 3 formed to be comparatively short. At the near side end of this slider 3 is rotatably provided a liquid crystal display 4 through a hinge so that, as required, when the above mentioned slider 3 is slid to the near side, the liquid crystal display 4 may be pulled out and rotated through the hinge.
However, in this prior art, when the liquid crystal display 4 is rotated downward to be opposed to the driver's seat as shown by the dashed line in FIG. 12, such other devices arranged in the above mentioned console box 1 as the audio apparatus 5 will be hidden by the back surface of the liquid crystal display 4 so as to be inoperative or the ash tray 6 will be likely to become difficult to use. Further, in case the car on which this art is used is a small car, the liquid crystal display 4 will contact the shift lever 7 to be likely to become unable to rotate as shown by the dashed line in FIG. 12.
In order to cope with this problem, the above mentioned liquid crystal display 4 may be formed to rotate to the upper side. However, generally the dashboard 8 is provided with an overhanging part 9 to intercept light and therefore, as shown by the solid line in FIG. 12, the above mentioned liquid crystal display 4 may contact this overhanging part 9 which can prevent complete rotation. On the other hand, if the above mentioned slider 3 fitting position is moved downward, a sufficient rotation will be possible but the perceptibility of the liquid crystal will be unavoidably deteriorated.